They Can't Keep Us Apart
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Spin-off of 'Halls of Insanity', dedicated to my sweet, dear co-writer LoveSparkle! This is for you! Full-on Kames, small summary: What were James and Kendall's lives like before HQ? Did they have different stories? Did they have a different story together?


Okay, this may seem random but this is...a spin-off of 'Halls of Insanity'. This is dedicated to Shani-chan. We have been friends for several months and co-writers and I have to say she is the best friend/co-writer ever. She has always been supportive and understanding with both of us having school to attend to, and I cannot ask for a better partner on this project. Thank you so much, Shani. This is Kames spin-off is dedicated to you, for you to say thank you. Your Adam appreciates you. :) **Disclaimer: I own nothing of BTR! Just this spin-off, but give props to Shani! Without her, 'Halls of Insanity' would not be as wonderful and spine-chilling as it is!**

* * *

There is a world, separate from the human world.

It is a world called Zereth. It is a dark world: Demons, Nephilim, Death Gods and Shadow Creatures are its inhabitants, with skies of red clouds, earth dark as coal and air thick with old blood and dead skin.

It is a world that humans only see in horror movies and nightmares.

But don't be scared, not everyone is evil here.

In fact, these beings of darkness are everything but evil; sometimes what is seen as evil and monstrous are in fact kind and harmless.

And here in this world, is where our story begins.

...

"Kendall dear, why don't you play with the children on the playground?" Jennifer Knight cooed at her five year old son, a tall and thin woman with snow-white skin, flaming red hair and gentle brown eyes.

A dirty blonde, pale as well with big bottle green eyes, a stick-like frame and dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, frowned and shook his head as he swung his legs back and forth on the bench.

"All the kids think I'm weird." He said, his baby sister Kate giggling and cooing when he made funny faces and tickled her round stomach fondly. Jen smiled softly and ruffled her son's hair affectionately, expression warm.

"Sweetie, just because we're different does not mean we have to shy away from the world. I'm sure you will meet a friend here, in fact I can feel it, a really good friend; you won't find him, however, if you don't show off the wonderful, sweet and smart boy you are!" Her smile grew when Kendall laughed, his eyes now a hazy green now that the cloud of fear over his head disappeared.

"Okay Mama, watch me make a sandcastle!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the bench and ran for the playground, careful not to bump into his sister's baby carriage.

"Have fun, sweetie!"

...

James Diamond sighed as he was fawned over by his father's friends, his wide hazel-green eyes flashing red back and forth in annoyance.

He really didn't mind that his father showed him off; Blade was proud of his son, loved him and his mother Brooke more than his own life. The boy was to be the next King of Zereth, he would soon inherit the throne when he came of age at sixteen.

But really, pinching his cheeks and calling him cute? Saying he was beautiful like his mother but strong and clever like his father?

Sure he knew this stuff, but why bring it up every time? And about his magic, how powerful it was even though he was only six? His mother was a magician, his father a powerful Demon.

It shouldn't surprise them this much, even if he was half human; his mother had taken upon herself to make sure his powers didn't override his conscious, his soul. His powers were tied heavily to his emotions. He inherited that from his father, the emotions tie to control; it was the way of the Demon.

"Daddy, can I go play now?" James whined, putting on a puppy face.

Blade looked down at his son and smiled in apology; he sometimes forgot that James wasn't just the future King after him, but still a sweet and curious little boy.

"Sure son, go ahead but stay where I can see you." He said, ruffling that long chocolate hair; James looked so much like his mother, from the hair to the eyes to the beauty and kind heart. He was lucky to have such a wonderful woman and son in his life.

James smiled at his father and hugged him above the knees, the highest he could reach. His father, despite the slight creepy glow to his bright blue eyes, grayish tone to his skin and midnight dark hair, was a teddy bear inside. He may take on a cold, dark persona with others but his family always got the true side to him: sweet and putty in his son's hands.

"Thank you, Daddy!" James said, sprinting for the sandbox; Misty, Blade's sister, glared coldly at her nephew but hid her disdain behind a fake smile.

"James is so much like you, brother." Blade, oblivious to the deeper meaning in his sister's words, laughed.

"I guess, but I think he takes after Brooke more; both are wonderful and intelligent, I'm lucky to have them as my world." He said; he didn't see the scowl Misty shot at his back.

...

Kendall put the finishing touches on his sandcastle before leaning back to admire his work.

It was the Zereth Kingdom; its large stone walls, the great iron gate, the Gargoyles of Protection perched high above with their clawed hands up toward the sky, all matched its larger, more sturdier brother. Even the detail was flawless: the dome room of the throne room, the carvings in the chairs of the dining hall, the dark-winged angels that guarded the prince's bedroom doors from enemies.

Kendall, despite being five, had always loved to stare at the Zereth castle for days on end; there was just something about it that awed him.

"That is really amazing..."

The dirty blonde jumped at the voice, eyes falling on a tall, brown-haired boy a year older than him. He was tall and thin, with dark skin and brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt that cut off below his upper chest area, showing off miles of smooth, warm skin of a flat stomach; one sleeve was torn off, along with one pants leg, black as well. He had black fingerless gloves and was barefoot, leather bands around his ankles, spikes gleaming in the purple sun over their heads. He had heavy eyeliner on and a mask that covered one eye and his mouth, followed by a jacket that acted like a cloak when unzipped, the hood up.

Even with that mask and hood on, Kendall could see...just how beautiful this Demon was.

No, half demon.

"Did you make this?" The boy asked, getting on his knees and get a closer look at Kendall's sandcastle; the dirty blonde nodded his head, too stunned to speak.

It was the p-prince of Zereth, in the flesh: James Diamond, the son of King Blade.

"Wow, this is amazing! I live in the castle but I never noticed just how detailed it was...I have to say, you have quite an eye. This is better than a painting or photograph." James said, smiling to show off his rather sharp teeth; a chill went down the young android's spine, yet not of fear.

But of fascination.

"Y-You are...!" Kendall couldn't say the rest; the boy sighed, smiling weakly.

"Yes but please do not say more. I wish for my presence here to be a secret; the only people who really know who I am are the ones with my father, so please do not say my name." James said, not sounding mean or demanding. He sounded scared, afraid that soon his peaceful afternoon at the park would be spoiled.

Kendall saw the sadness in the other's eyes, and smiled. "Okay, I'll keep your secret."

James smiled back. "Thank you. I am James; what is your name?" He said it all in a whisper; Kendall giggled.

"Kendall, my name is Kendall. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

...

From there, the two became friends. A half demon and an android, strange pairing right? But despite that, the two grew close.

Through the years they grew up; Kendall, handsome and strong like the knight his late father was for the kingdom, James, beautiful and angelic like the mother that conceived him. The Knight family became servants, well-treated and respected servants, to the Darkling (Blade's bloodline) family. Kendall grew up to be James' android/loyal butler, his protector and caregiver of sorts. Even though the prince was older, Kendall saw the fragility that was James and swore to guard him with his life, for someone born of darkness and shadows he was loving and full of light.

And between them...grew a relationship unlike the normal butler-master tie.

Their parents had already arranged them to be married, though they were waiting until James was of age for the news to be made public.

Until then, however, the two kept romantic antics behind their friendship.

...

"Kendall, I hate this." James mumbled, as he stared down at the crowd gathered outside the castle; today was his coronation, he was to be made King now that his father was leaving the throne.

Millions of citizens gathered in the castle town square, all cheering and awaiting their future ruler.

They were more excited than he was.

Kendall frowned, finishing up fixing his master's bed before walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kendall wore the attire marking him as James' butler: a silk black button-up shirt and pressed matching dress pants, followed by a black tie and cotton white gloves on his hands. His black shoes shined in the rays of the sun pouring into the room via window, a strange tattoo on the side of his neck: it was of a five-pointed star, each point a different color, the tattoo in a crimson-red.

"Hey don't be down; it's just for a few hours." Kendall said, but James leaned over and brushed his lips to the top right corner of the dirty blonde's mouth, both resisting the shared urge to kiss though full-blown blushes crossed their faces.

"I know that, but I would rather spend those 'few hours' with you. I would rather be like you."

"An android?"

"Well that too, now that I think about it...but what I meant was to be a servant instead of the next King of Zereth. I would rather be a servant too, if it means being with you and not wearing this ridiculous outfit." James explained, still keeping his hold on the blonde's waist while pulling away a little to show off his outfit.

Kendall's blush darkened.

James was wearing a purple turtleneck with no sleeves, elbow-length gloves of the same color on hugging his hands and arms. The turtleneck stopped above his navel like a belly shirt, with skin tight leather pants and leather boots (all in black) with buckles at the sides. He wore a collar around his neck and spiked wrist guards, eyeliner heavy with a black eye patch over his left hazel-green eye. He had a cloak on, purple too, that went pass the heels of his boots with the hood up over his head, the family onyx stone around his neck at a silver chain.

This was his coronation outfit; it has been waiting in the back of his closet since he was eight years old, and has been waiting to worn by him since then.

Kendall swallowed hard; even though the attire followed the traditions of Zereth's coronation ceremonies, he couldn't help but admire his master's beauty.

Then again, he always saw James as beautiful.

"I-I don't think it's ridiculous on you, James. You look like a ruler already!" Kendall exclaimed with his tongue sticking out; James smiled at the spunky blonde and leaned into him more, both closing their eyes and breathing in each other's scent.

"I just do not want this to damage our relationship, Kendall; being a ruler will mean much of my time occupied, I do not wish to lose you..." James whispered, voice shaky.

Kendall opened his eyes and frowned, cupping the prince's face and leaning closer until their lips were inches apart, that alone making James blush a bright crimson again.

"That will never happen, James. I'm your butler; I'm to never leave your side, ever. We'll always be together, nothing and no one will ever tear us apart. My life, and my heart, belongs to you and to you they will belong to until death."

"Is that a love confession?" James wanted to go for the teasing tone, but it went hopeful at the end; Kendall smirked.

"What do you think?" Was all he said before he pressed his lips to James'.

...

The coronation ceremony went off without a hitch; the horns went off, the dancers took the great hall by storm, everyone cheering and praising their new King.

James blushed under all the attention, his mother crying tears of joy and his father unable to lose the beaming smile from his face.

He sighed as he rose from his chair at the grand table and disappeared into the dancing crowd, smiling when Kendall came up and bowed, his bottle green eyes shining behind the half moon mask he was wearing.

"My Lord, my dear Earl Darkling." He said, James rolling his eyes at the titles.

"Please, I command you to call me by my name." He said, smirking; Kendall laughed.

"By your wish, my James." James laughed along with him and took the offered hand.

"Care to dance, my dark angel?"

"I thought you would never ask, my dashing servant."


End file.
